Overdue Blues
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jack and Sam await the arrival of their baby


Overdue Blues

A/N: This story should have been posted before "Baby Makes Five but I didn't think about it till afterwards when someone asked what happened before hand.

* * *

The love of my life has just walked into my office and looks upset. 

No I should say waddled. The baby is overdue and she has let everyone on the base know.

She starts to complain about her back hurting and she begs me to look at her feet and tell her how swollen they had gotten. She can't wear BDU's any longer and doesn't know how beautiful she looks in the matternity shirt and pants she has on. She has been wearing slip on tennis shoes because it's the only shoe that will fit. She says she should goto the supply room to borrow a tent because that's going to be the only thing that she's going to be able to fit in.

Trying to keep her home resting is a losing battle and having her here on the verge of tears is becoming unbearable. I sigh and smile at her.

"C'mere."

I open my arms and wait for her to come.

She rolls her eyes and says, "are you kidding? You can't put your arms around me I'm as big as a house no a whale and you want to try and hug me? Your arms are not long enough."

She's pouting and doesn't realize how cute she looks.

She's starts to sniffle again. The hormone imbalance in her is making her more emotional and sensitive but I kind of like this side of her. She lets me be her knight in shining armor and I get to save her from everything she can't do.

I pull her into my arms and whisper, "see I can still hold you and you've never looked more beautiful in my eyes as you have for the last 9 months. You glow sweetie and I love you more today then yesterday."

She wipes at the tears and I help her and kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry you must be sick of me crying at the drop of a hat, but look at me how can you love me? You're going to have to put me in the back of the truck since I wont be able to fit in the cab any longer."

I nod my head and take her hand and kiss it. She shivers and I know she's starting to feel better.

She's not done ranting so I let her have the final word.

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve you Jack you've gone through all my mood swings my insane 2 am cravings and still are here comforting me and still have time to run the base. I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because you are the most important thing in my life, you're about to give birth to our child and I thought I'd never get the chance to have a second chance in this life time. You're wrong about one thing sweetie I don't deserve you and why you ever agreed to marry a loser like me it will forever remain a mystery."

She pulls away and rolls her eyes and tells me to stop.

I pull her back kiss her temple and rub her tummy she likes when I do that. I get down on one knee and start to talk to our baby.

"Hey you in there you're a little late and your driving momma crazy so what do you say you come out and grace us with your presence? Daddy can't wait to play with you and teach you the finer points of fishing, the Simpsons and hockey. Uncle Teal'c is on pins and needles and has read ever book known to man about Tau'ri babies and Uncle Danielalready has an itinerary set up foryouso you will learn every language known to man on earth and beyond so what do you say sweet pea any ideal when we can finally see you?"

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I look up at her she's blushing and I turn around to see Walter.

"Ah sir your attention is needed in the gateroom SG4 is scheduled to contact us in 5 minutes and you have a briefing with SG3 in ten."

I take a deep breath and turn back to Sam's tummy.

"You hear that sweet pea daddy has to go and be the man so you be good and don't give mommy any more trouble."

I kiss her tummy and she ruffles my hair. Walter is blushing and I tell him I'd be right there.

She's smiling at me so I know this crisis is over. I ask her to meet me in the commissary in 1 hour for lunch and she says okay.

She kisses me and I walk her to the door and watch her waddle down the hall.

"Stop staring at me walk down the hall I look like a penguin."

I chuckle and walk up to the control room. The gate is open and I get my report from SG4. I sign out and go to my briefing with SG3.

Major Henderson was describing the natives when Daniel rushes in and knocks Walter over and files go flying.

I'm about to ask what the hell was going on when he blurts out.

"Sam's water broke she was in the elevator and was on the floor when the doors open she's in a lot of pain and she's asking for you so come on Jack the baby is coming."

Baby coming now?

I can't move my mind is trying to grasp what he just said I'm still seated and Daniel is yelling at me to get up and move.

All this time and it finally hits me right now this minute that I was about to be a father and I hadn't a clue on what to do.

"General O'Neill get your butt up and down to the infirmary now. Do I make myself clear soldier? Your wife needs you and that's an order," Daniel yelledto catch my attention.

I get up and turn to SG3 and they tell me to go. Walter is pushing me out the door saying he didn't want to receive any calls from a screaming wife demanding to know were her husband was at.

Daniel is babbling but I can't grasp what he's saying. My mind is reeling. I'm going to be a father again. I had done such a lousy job the first time around I knew some one was laughing up in heaven wondering what I could do the second time around to screw this up.

I'm in the elevator and Daniel keeps pressing the button. I want to yell at him that it wont help but I can't open my mouth. I'm still in shock.

Sam needed me to focus.

Okay I had to get myself together she was going to need me now.

The elevator opens and I push pass Daniel. I hear a scream and I stop Daniel barrels right behind me pushing me through the doors and onto the floor.

Teal'c comes over and helps me up and I help Daniel. I walk over to the bed and Sam is there hooked up to a bunch of monitors breathing in and out.

"What took you so long? I swear I could have had this kid and another one by the time you decided grace us with your presence. This is all your fault Jonathan O'Neill and your not here to suffer with me? There's no excuse the only one I'll accept is the Gou'ald were knocking at our front door and you couldn't get away."

She was feisty and I knew she was kidding. I dared not laugh if I wanted to continue to live. She took my hand and start to squeeze it and she whispered "oh no here comes another one."

It's been a hell of a night and the day doesn't look to be any better. I hold her and we do breathing exercises together.

I tell her it wouldn't be long now. She was exhausted after the 14 hours of labor.

General Hammond volunteered to relieve me of duty because there was no way Sam was going to let my hand go so I could run the base. She had made it clear during the first hour of contractions that if she was going through this so was I.

He had come down every once in a while to see how things were going.

He walked in once while Sam described what she was going to do to me after the birth of our child and how I was going to suffer ten fold for what she was going through.

He walked right back out and I could hear him chuckling.

I just kept smiling and held her hand telling her she was going to regret all the nasty words she was barking out when the baby finally came.

The moment of truth was near. She was fully dilated and I chased Daniel and Teal'c out of the room. She looked exhausted and whispered her thanks telling me she would never be able to look at both of them again if they were there while she had her feet up in the stir ups for them to see what exactly was inside Lt. Colonel O'Neill.

She moans and tells me she is too tired to push. I tell her it's almost over. She held my hand and I started to whisper to her how much I loved her and that my life had never been the same since she walked in to the briefing room all those years ago ready to take on any person that thought she didn't belong there.

She was relaxing and I told her that every mission I learned something new about her and that my heart was nearly broken when I thought I had lost her during the armband incident. She was weeping and kissed my hand and asked me to tell her more. I told her that the worse day of my life was when I had shot her during the time the entity had taken over her body. I told her my life had ended that moment and how I was going to end my life that night knowing I could not live with the fact I had killed her.

She whispered no and tears flowed freely. I wiped them from her face kissing her softly and kept speaking.

I told her the happiest day of my life was when we finally became man and wife but that this might top that.

The doctor said one more push would do it. She grabbed my hand and got ready to push.

I kissed her again and said, "let's see what the stork brought us."

She smiles and lets out a scream and pushes down. I held her arm and helped her lay back down on the bed.

The wail of the baby filled the room. I looked at her as the doctor announced that we were parents to a baby girl.

She pulled me to her and I engulfed her into my arms and thanked her for making my life complete and she had brought more happiness to me then I ever thought possible. I whispered to her that I would love her and our little girl till my last breath.

She whispered she loved me and asked for our baby. The nurse brought her to us and placed her on Sam's chest she was still fidgeting and started to cry again. I caressed her check and whispered, "welcome to the world my sweet pea Olivia, I'm over the moon in love with you. You hold the key to my heart already love just like your mommy."

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me down for a kiss.

We let our family come in and share in our moment of joy. Teal'c was beaming and was in awe of OliviaGrace O'Neill and Daniel was speaking to her in different languages to see what she responded to. I told him to stop and he started to go on that it was never too early to start learning. Sam chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

Sam pulled me towards her and whispered, "she was so worth it wasn't she?"

I kissed her forehead and nodded yes and with a yawn she whispered, "so when do we start on number two?"


End file.
